


Snapes secret

by albus_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albus_potter/pseuds/albus_potter
Summary: Snape notices a strange feeling surrounding the boy who lived. Could this feeling be mutual or is it just Snapes vivid imagination?im sorry i cant really summarize it better :)OBS!I dont like this fic
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Snapes secret

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i did this for my friend but i hope that you like it!:)
> 
> i dont know if ill finish it but oh well :-)
> 
> Hi! Please note that this fic doesn't reflect my own opinions and/or ships.

SNAPES SECRET

Snapes greasy black hair bounced of his shoulders as his feet strutted along the Hogwarts corridors. The wizards mind was boggled but not with planning a lesson, his mind was infiltrated by a certain boy who lived.  
The familiar green eyes that had once belonged to the boys mother Lily now pierced through Severus each time he looked at the boy; of course the once young boy had now grown into a quite handsome young man now. ”Stop it Severus!” the professor mumbled to himself in a hushed voice as his abdomen started heating up.  
something slammed into him hard, making his stomach feel as tough a wrecking ball had gone through him at full speed. The anger bubbled up inside him, getting ready to scold the ignorant little nitwit- ”Oh, im sorry professor” the voice rang through middle aged mans ears like the sound of an alarm waking him from his dreams. The anger that he had felt only seconds before was gone like leafs in the wind as he saw who the ignorant nitwit had been. ”Potter” The head of Slytherins voice sounding harsh and cold but inside, the professor felt the same need for fulfilling as he had felt in bed that morning thinking about the boy who lived. ”Shouldn’t you be more… careful potter” dragging out the last syllable of the boys last name ”its your last year here at Hogwarts if I’m not misstaken, am I?”  
The young man looked like he was going to say something in respons but refrained from it when seeing the stern look in his professors face. ”I’m sorry professor” the young raven haired man responded with the slightest hint of bitterness in his voice; but the gryffindors green eyes said something different, something a bit more misschiveous. Trying to hide the warmth pooling in his lower half the Wizard continued to hastily walk down the hallway, however knowing himself severus knew that fining a place to relieve himself of the pressure was of the essence. 

_________________________________________________________________________--------------________________________________________________________________________________.


End file.
